Being Jealous
by Starsy
Summary: Orihime is jealous that Rukia gets to spend more time with Ichigo. What can she do to get him to like her? [IchiRuki]


_I'm nine, don't kill me?My sister beta'd and re read this. so ya. i put this up here before, but it wasn't beta'd. now the whole story is going to be nicer, because it's been reread._

* * *

**Being Jealous. **

* * *

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouted slamming on Rukia's closet door. She was taking long this morning, and he was getting impatient. "Rukia, are you done yet?" 

"Shut up, I'm coming!" Rukia said reluctantly opening the closet door, one hand tying her tie, another trying to fix her unruly bed hair. "Geez, can you be even more impatient, Ichigo?!" She stepped out and stuck her tongue out.

"How childish." He said, rolling his eyes and grunting.

"Yeah, I am!" She said sarcastically, grinning. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"You sarcastic person." He said, crossing his arms. "You're never serious."

"Neither are you." She shook her head. Rukia changed the subject and said, "Hurry up, we're gonna be late."

"Whatever." He said absentmindedly.

She sighed and said, "Ok... umm..." She said, trying to say something, but she decided not to.

"What?" He asked, wondering what she was going to say.

"Nothing," Rukia said turning around, "Let's hurry!" She started walking out. Ichigo followed after her, slowly.

Rukia was already standing outside the Kurosaki's house by the time he came out. She sighed. "And you were the one who said I was late." She spat.

They started walking to school. A few minutes later, Orihime shouted, "Kurosaki-kun!!"

"Hey." He said.

"Can I walk to school with you and Rukia?"She asked, smiling.

"You can!" Rukia said before Ichigo could even open his mouth.

"Why?" Ichigo whispered as fierce as he could make it. "Because, she's your friend, isn't she?" Rukia whispered. "Yeah, but..." He didn't finish. Ichigo sighed and started walking faster, not wanting to walk with them, they were mindlessly chatting.

A few minutes later, they were at the entrance of the Karakura High School.

He opened the door. Rukia and Orihime went in. Ichigo went in slowly. "Hurry up, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, forgetting the fact that Orihime thought she was a girly girl.

"Rukia-san?" Orihime asked."Pardon me!" She said embarrassed. They walked in the room. Rukia and Ichigo, as usual, had sat across from each other, even though Ochi-sensei had heard many complaints about them together. She didn't care.

"_It's always like this_. _We always fight._" Ichigo thought, stealing a glance from Rukia, who obviously had caught him. "_I wonder-_"

"What are you looking at?" Rukia asked, looking at him in curiousity.

Ichigo shook his head to regain his composure and thoughts. "Nothing, nothing. Just staring at the wall." He rolled his eyes at her, then looked back at the chalkboard in front.

Orihime, who sat two seats in front of Ichigo, glanced back at them in envy.

Ever since middle school, she always had a slight crush on Ichigo, but she never said anything. Now, they were in high school, and although she and Ichigo were in the same class now, Rukia still got to spend the most time with Kurosaki-kun.

Ichigo and Rukia looked forward at her. "Oh, hey, Orihime." They were acting all perfect again. Well, Rukia was. Ichigo's scowl was not perfect in any sense.

"H- Hello!" She stuttered, a tinge of pink on her cheeks. How embarrassing. To be caught in the middle of watching someone. Orihime sighed.

"_I should be happy for him,_" She thought. "_He has Rukia-san now._"

Orihime really couldn't help it. She really, really liked him. She wondered whether her Kurosaki-kun would like her back. Maybe? Maybe not.

The day passed, and class was over. After hours of strenuous work and exercises, the three stood up and walked out of the class. Ichigo and Rukia had been fighting all day, so it seemed like minutes before class was over to them. To Orihime, it felt like millions of hours. She couldn't wait to go home.

As they walked together, Orihime walked ahead of them."They're so happy together."She thought,a little envious.She could see that that they liked each other."Orihime?"Ichigo asked her,knowing she was staring at them..She did not notice that she was.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She said showing a nervous smile. "I- I was just..." She paused, making her decision. "I'll just go home now!" Flashing a cheerful smile, she skipped swiftly to her house.

"What's up with her today?" Ichigo asked Rukia, cluelessly scratching his head. She shrugged, confused as well. "Anyways, Ichigo, you should've asked her if you would walk her home. Baka! Don't be rude." She said talking like she was better than him.

Ichigo sighed. "Whatever." He said.

Rukia twitched in annoyance. "Geez. Whatever this. Whatever that. Can't you say something better?" She pointed out to the orange-haired boy, sticking out her tongue.

"Because..." He didn't even finish. It wasn't because he didn't want to finish, it was because he didn't know what else to say. "Eh... well..."

She rolled her eyes at him, wondering why she even bothers with this idiot. "Never mind. Don't answer that. Anyways, how far are we from our house? It seems like forever already..."

Ichigo looked up at one of the street signs, then at her. "We're here." He gave her a smirk, and she gave him a kick on the shin.

She sighed and watched as Ichigo gripped the doorknob and allowed her to enter first. "We're home, I guess." He kicked off his shoes and entered after her. He then was about to bring a stupid remark into a conversation, but he noticed something about the girl. She looked serious. Really, really serious.

"Hey, Rukia?" He tapped on her shoulder quietly. It was dark in their house still; no one was home yet, and it was night time.

"Ichigo?" She said softly, so soft that Ichigo had to lean in to hear what she was saying.

"Nn? What is it?" Ichigo asked from the other side of the room; he was looking for the light switch since it was already night. "Want something?" He felt around for the light switch. No luck.

"Ichigo, have you ever wondered if..." Rukia started to say, one hand clutching her arm tightly. "Wondered if..."

He was confused. "If...?" He was still looking for the switch on the wall.

She continued. "You know, if..."

"Found the light switch!" He yelled aloud in accomplishment, flipping the lights on proudly. This surprised Rukia, causing her to jump in shock, and complete surprise.

"Gaah!" She yelped, jumping slightly.

"Oh, Rukia. What were you going to say? I didn't catch it-" Ichigo started, but Rukia completely ignored him and silently stepped upstairs, inside the room, and shut the door without a noise.

"Weird." Ichigo shrugged. "That's funny." Making a decision, he quietly followed her up and walked into his room. She was in her closet, so she didn't see him.

"What was that all about?" He asked her, knocking on the cold, hard wooden closet door. "Weren't ya gonna say something? Eh, Rukia!" No answer.

Ichigo knocked again, louder. "Rukia!"

"What do you mean?" She said, pretending not to know. "I don't know what you're talking about." Her acting skills were getting better, because this time, Ichigo believed her.

"Uhh, well, never mind." He gave up and sat on his bed, collapsing on his pillow.

Rukia quickly slid open the closet door. "I'm going to bed." She closed the closet door. "I'm really, really, tired." She told him, making a yawn big enough for Ichigo to hear.

"It's early, you know that?" He told her, and she nodded.

"I know." Rukia said, leaning her head on the makeshift mattresses. "I'm just tired today..."

"..." She had drifted off to sleep.

Soon after Ichigo figured out that Rukia had falled asleep already, he twisted and turned on his bed and tried what Rukia was going to say. He rubbed his temples furiously in thought.

After awhile,

"What could she possibly want to say?!" He thought to himself, yawning himself. He hadn't noticed that it was already late at night, and everyone was home already.

"Maybe..." He started to say to himself. "Maybe she..."

Ichigo dozed off into a well deserved rest. He would find out in the morning anyways. If he remembered, that is.

----------

_"Ichigo!"_

_"Hey! Ichigo!"_

"Oi, Ichigo!" Rukia's voice echoed through the room. "Ichigo! Wake up!"

"Huh?" He said rubbing his eyes tiredly, falling off the bed in the process. "Ah!" He clutched his head as he slowly got up. "What... What is it?!"

"Idiot! Wake up!" She said, standing up to show that she was already wearing her uniform. "It's almost time for school! Do you _want_ to be late now? Hurry and get up! I'll wait outside." Rukia quickly walked out.

Soon, he was up and going, undressing and getting his uniform on. Sleepily, but it was at least productive.

Meanwhile, Rukia was waitling for him outside, impatiently tapping her foot, once again. Couldn't he be any faster? Guess not, because it had already been minutes since she went outside.

And now, Orihime was here. She waved at Rukia. "Hi Rukia! Where's Ichigo at?"

Rukia pointed upstairs. "He's up there. Changing. We'll have to wait, I guess. Sorry about that, Orihime!"

Since Ichigo wasn't there, Orihime decided that it was her only chance to ask. She had to, because she didn't know if there would be another time like this. She cleared her throat and looked at Rukia.

"Ne, Rukia, do you like him?" Orihime asked the completely off-track Rukia.

"W- Who?" She said confused, but she was also blushing.

"Ichigo." Orihime quickly answered, checking to see if Ichigo was behind her. Nope. Perfect.

"Umm..." She began.

_TBC _

* * *

**pls review! tell me what you think! ty.  
**

**-starsy**


End file.
